This invention relates to softside luggage case construction, specifically luggage cases sized to be carried on into the cabin of a commercial aircraft by the traveler. More specifically, this invention relates to luggage cases sized to fit beneath the aircraft seat directly in front of the passenger. In many instances the traveler has no choice but to place his or her carry-on luggage in the extremely restricted space beneath the passenger seat immediately in front of the traveler. This space must also accommodate the feet of the passenger. For tall passengers, this is a major problem. The passenger must put his or her feet on either side of the carry-on luggage case stowed in this precious space or place his or her feet on the case itself. For shorter passengers, it is often an advantage to have carry-on luggage on which to place ones' feet to create a comfortable position and to rest ones' feet or legs.
It is an object of this invention to accommodate both or all passengers to optimize the use of the space below the seat immediately forward of the passenger, as well as to accommodate bottles and containers that may otherwise more easily spill by providing a shelf space within this carry-on sized luggage case to position a bottle or container at about 45° from a horizontal plane, whether the case is in the stowed position (that is, lying down) below the mentioned passenger seat or standing erect on its wheels and/or glides as when the case is being towed or wheeled on the provided wheels typical for such luggage cases.